The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy Wiki:Fan fiction
The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy Wiki is dedicated to providing information relating to the show The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy, and its sister shows Evil Con Carne and Grim & Evil. This information covers the episodes, songs, people, places, inventions and other items seen in the episodes. The wiki also references interviews, articles and press releases to supply more details about the episodes, as well as the cast and crew of the show. With a show this good, people naturally want to add to it, and many come up with their own episodes, songs, people, places and inventions. When they do this, it's called "fan fiction". If they draw a picture that's inspired by the show, it's called "fan art". Since the goal of this wiki is to be as accurate as possible based on what's seen in the episodes, we need to keep fan fiction separate. Fan art is discussed further on the fan art page. Fan fiction websites If you're reading this page, chances are you've been directed here because what you added was fan fiction. As you've just seen, this wiki has a different goal. Since we don't want to squash creativity, read on to learn about better places to show off your stories. The three websites that we recommend for fan fiction ("fanon") are: # deviantART - one may find to find art and stories related to the show. # The [http://www.fanfiction.net/cartoon/Grim_Adventures_of_Billy_Mandy/ The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy FanFiction Archive] on FanFiction.net, the largest and most popular fan fiction website in the world. There are probably many more, but they will get you started and you shouldn't have much of a problem finding an audience for your creations. What constitutes fan fiction? The short answer is: "anything that you didn't see happen in an episode". Examples include: # Stories that expand on an event seen in the episode. # Putting the characters of The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy and its sister shows into another famous story, such as having Billy meet Luke Skywalker. # Creating a completely new story that isn't a crossover into someone else's story or expanding on something that's been seen in an episode. Retrieving your fan fiction Fan fiction that is added to an existing article is usually just Undone. Fan fiction that was created as a new page is usually deleted. If what you posted was removed and you didn't save a copy on your own computer, you can still retrieve it. At the top of each page is the History button. If you click on that button, you will see a list of all the changes that have been made. Find the time stamp of when you posted your work and click on it. The wiki will bring up the version of the page from that time. You can then highlight what you need and make a copy of it. It is recommended that you immediately save it on your own computer in case something happens when you try to add it to the fan fiction websites. Alternatives to Fan fiction If you are not sure that you want to create your own fan fiction, there's a world of possibilities where you can help. Some places you can check to see what needs improving are: * — a list of pages that have not been created yet. The higher the number of links in parentheses, the more pages that are already trying to link to them. Creating a Wanted Page means you will be the first to work on that subject. * — a page has been created, but no other pages link to it. See if you can find a page that needs to link to that orphaned page. * — these pages are usually stubs and could use more information. * Uncategorized and — Each page and file should have at least one category. See if you can fill them in. ---- ---- To recommend additional topics that need to be included on this Help page, list them on the Discussion page. Category:Help